The seme and the uke
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: The digidestined go off on a picnic and Cody and Yolei get into an argument over whether TK is the uke or Davis is. just as short one shot. I repeat ONESHOT! Rated T for suggestive themes. Features Daikeru and minor appearances of Taito, Koumi, Hiken (Kari/Ken) and Joura (Joe and Sora).


"TK!"

"Davis!"

"TK!"

"Davis!"

Cody and Yolei continued to scream loudly the names of their friends, who, had just recently, admitted to being lovers while they waited for the rest of the DigiDestined in the park. Everyone was supposed to meet in the park to have a picnic after the successful defeat of MaloMyotismon.

Everyone was shocked to find out about TK and Davis to say the least. All those snide remarks, all those fights, all the pranks that they played on each other, it was a lot to take in… of course, that's exactly what was said when they all found out Tai and Matt were a couple, but _they_ weren't as much as a shock.

"TK!" Yolei yelled.

"DAVIS!" Cody screamed.

Just then, Kari, TK, Davis and the rest of the gang chose to walk up to Cody and Yolei, Davis and TK holding each other's hand, same with Tai and Matt. Each of the kids with a questioning look on their faces as to why the new DigiDestined of Knowledge-slash-Reliability and Love-slash-Sincerity were yelling angrily at each other loud enough to break a sound barrier.

Kari was the first one to speak. "Uh, guys? What's with all the yelling?" she asked.

Davis nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that they can hear you all the way in the Digital World" he added.

"See!" Cody shouted. "That attitude of Davis's is exactly what proves I'm right!"

Yolei huffed. "Yeah, whatever" she said sarcastically. "All that proves is that Davis is an idiot, I still say TK!"

"GUYS!" Tai interjected, causing the bickering kids to look away from each other and at him. "Knock it off and tell us what's gotten into you two"

"And explain why you guys think I'm an idiot!" Davis whined, childishly.

Cody and Yolei ceased their yelling and turned to face the group of friends, but not before giving each other an annoyed glare.

"Sorry, but Yolei brought up TK and Davis being a couple and we can't decide who's right about this" Cody said, now using his normal speaking tone.

"I'm right!" Yolei butted in.

"No, I am!" Cody fired back.

"Who's right about what?" Sora asked, rather loudly.

"We're arguing about who's the uke! TK or Davis?" Cody and Yolei shouted at the same time.

TK and Davis' faces both grew a bright red streak across their face. The looks on their faces was priceless. The other boys in the group exploded laughing and had to hold onto each other for support, while the girls couldn't help but giggle uncontrollably. The very idea that they were arguing over was so laughable that everyone other than the new couple and the bickering duo were half way to passing out from laughter.

After a few minutes had passed, so had the laughing. Tai wiped a tear from his eye and sighed from the lack of air that was denied from his lungs. "Ok, ok, that was a good laugh… thanks guys, I really needed that" he said while he draped his arm over Matt's shoulder.

TK huffed and crossed his arms. "Glad you thought so…" he pouted, obviously embarrassed.

"But seriously, I think that it's pretty obvious who's the uke, am I right?" Matt asked.

Tai nodded. "The uke is clearly Davis"

Matt stared at Tai with an eyebrow raised. "What are you talking about, Tai? TK is _so_ the uke"

It was Tai's turn to raise an eyebrow. He removed his arm from Matt and looked at his partner with a mock glare. "No, Davis is. When I first taught him how to play soccer, he always smiled like the big goofball he is, and wen he spent the night at my house, he clung to me like my lips to yours"

Both Davis and Matt blushed. "Tai! Don't say that out loud!" they both shouted.

TK gave his boyfriend a sinister smirk. "Well, how 'bout that. My rough, tough boyfriend has a little crush on his soccer teacher, how cute" he teased, adding in a chuckle, watching his burgundy-head lover blush even brighter.

"Well TK isn't much better at not being clingy" Matt said to Tai. "When TK was a little kid, when we used to live together, he never left my side. We got dressed with me, he had me feed him, he wouldn't even get in the bathtub unless I got in with him! Plus he's so innocent… do you really think he's the seme?"

The smirk on TK's face left and transferred over to Davis'. "Matt! That was supposed to be a secret!" TK whined loudly.

The younger blonde's face went pale as Davis chuckled evilly at him. "Well looky what we got here. My sweet, innocent, little TK is a secret pervert with a crush on his brother. What, did you like looking at Matt's-" before he could finish that sentence, Yolei clapped her hand over Davis' mouth, much to TK's relief.

"You see, Cody? _This_ is exactly why I say that Davis is the seme and TK is the uke. The bigger the idiot between two guys is the seme! Which makes TK the uke!" she stated proudly.

"No way, you heard Matt, TK is a secret pervert, and the perverts are always the seme! Which makes Davis the uke!" Cody shouted. He and Yolei went back to glaring daggers at each other, while Tai and Matt kept on reliving TK and Davis' embarrassing moments trying to prove that they were right and that the boy they were talking about was the uke.

The rest of the group just simply sat on the ground, enjoying the spectacle that was their friends discussing who the dominant male was in TK and Davis's relationship. They had a picnic blanket set out as well as all the food. Mimi and Izzy were feeding sliced food to each other, Sora and Joe were leaning against each other and Kari and Ken were reading a magazine. Kari suddenly looked up at the rest of the group.

"Does anyone else find it strange that, other than Joe, Izzy and Cody, all of our guy friends are gay?" she asked.

Everyone shook their heads. "Not really. With only four girls and eight boys, it's not exactly like the anime artists weren't implying that there should be Yaoi relationships" Joe stated.

"Yeah, this is pretty much Yaoi central" Izzy added.

Kari shrugged. "Fair enough…" and then she went back to reading her magazine with Ken at her side.

Back with the boys, Cody and Yolei were back to having their yelling contest, constantly yelling "TK!" and "DAVIS!" repeatedly. Matt and Tai were actually starting to raise their voices, still trying to prove that whichever boy they were talking about was the uke, while said boys were getting a brighter red by every example that was spoken.

"Oh yeah? When you, me, TK and Davis went to the swimming pool last month, I saw Davis checking TK out and he had that look in his eyes that screamed he wanted to seduce him right then and there!" Matt screamed. "That proves that Davis is the seme, which makes TK the uke!"

"Well, I suppose you want to tell me why Davis's boxers have pink hearts all over them?" Tai shouted. "That just screams 'uke'!"

Davis looked down and noticed that his shorts were down about two inches, obviously meaning that they were a size or two too large. He blushed and pulled them back up to his waist line.

"OK! SHUT UP!" TK and Davis screamed simultaneously, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Who cares who's the seme and who's the uke?" Davis asked. "Me and TK aren't anywhere near ready to be doing anything like that so why say it like we've already done it?"

"Davis is right! …wow, I never thought I'd say that" Davis gave TK a pouty face. "Oh come on, you know I love you" TK gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, to which he happily accepted.

"Ok, all better now" he said happily.

TK laughed. "Anyway…who cares which one of us is the uke? As long as we're happy together, then who cares who's the seme and uke? If it counts, we both kind of qualify for both the seme and the uke. We both have a strong side and we both have a soft side. We can both be turned on by each other and we both can have a bit of a childish side. So there really isn't any way that you can call either of us one or the other" TK let himself be cuddled from behind by Davis. "We're just two guys that love each other, nothing more, nothing less"

Matt and Tai smiled at each other and then at them. "You're right TK, as usual" Matt said and gave his brother a pat on the back.

"I guess we really shouldn't be trying to label you like that, you're supposed to do that to each other" Tai joked. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a handful of money, which he handed to TK. "Alright, now why don't we stay here and finish the picnic and you two go see a movie, my treat"

Yolei and Cody fished some money out of their pockets and gave it to Davis. "Get some extra candy on us, too" said Cody.

"Think of it as an apology for starting this whole thing" Yolei added.

The boys placed the money in their pockets and nodded. TK took hold of Davis' hand and he tugged on his arm. "Come on, let's go, Davis"

"Coming, TK" he said, running after the blonde, leaving the rest of the group behind. They all watched as the two happy lovers walked off, hand in hand, completely free of any burdens.

TK and Davis, instead of going to the cinema, made their way back to TK's apartment. TK's mom was out of town today on business so they were all alone. The boys went into TK's room and shut the door behind them. TK took a seat on the bed.

"Man, I can't believe how the guys were discussing which of us the uke is, I mean it's so obvious…" TK said, laying his head back on his pillow.

"Yeah, the uke is obviously you. How can they think that I'm the uke, I'm the seme!" Davis added, giving off a slight smirk.

TK gave the burgundy-head a smirk. "Says the guy with pink, heart boxers sticking out from his shorts" he said while giggling lightly.

Davis blushed and pulled his shorts back up once again. "Ha, ha, very funny…" he mumbled.

TK sat up and gave his boyfriend a seductive look. "Why are you pulling those shorts up? We're all alone, no one's gonna be home for at least a few hours… why don't you prove to me that you're the seme and not the uke"

The boys smirked at each other. "Gladly…"


End file.
